throwback_tropang_gayblyaoifandomcom-20200213-history
BL Push Pop Ciana Series Books
Launched in 2012, BL Push Pop Ciana series is the Summit Media new sweet and romantic yaoi-oriented light novel imprint that showcases the talent of Filipino Wattpad writers, regardless of genre and/or language. Most of the stories published by BLPPC series are from the popular social reading website Wattpad, with some others coming from the BLPushMagazine.com website and japanese yaoi light novel imprint such as Rose Key Novel, Rutile Bunko and Lovers Bunko. All authors behind the BL Push Pop Ciana series are exclusive writers for the label. BL Push Pop Ciana series has four genres: BL Push Pop Ciana Aklatan (for female oriented teen fiction and general fiction), Ana Aklatan (for male oriented teen fiction and general fiction), Ciana Desire Romance Koleksyon (for female oriented erotica romance fiction) and Ana Aklatan Sexy Koleksyon (for male oriented erotica fiction). A night with my Crush by NiHaoKaiwen, Dating the wallflower by SoneJacky and Ex Kong Superstar by jwayland was the first BL Push Pop Ciana series book published by Summit Media. BL Push Pop Ciana is a weekly yaoi wattpad local light novel with the release of 6 volumes or more. BL Push Pop Ciana logo has different colors. *Ana Aklatan: lots of male audiences. (violet and pink) *Ana Aklatan Sexy Koleksyon: lots of male audiences for erotic fiction content. (violet and pink) *BL Push Pop Ciana Aklatan: lots of female audiences. (yellow and orange) *Ciana Aklatan Desire Romance Koleksyon: lots of female audiences for erotic fiction content. (yellow and red) 2012 'April' 'May' 'June' 'July' 'August' 'September' 'October' 'November' 'December' 2013 'January' 'May' 'June' 'July' 'August' 'September' 'November' 'December' 2014 'January' 'February' 'March' 'April' 'May' 'June' 'July' 'August' 'September' 'October' 'November' 'December' 2015 'January' 'Febuary' 'March' 'April' 'May' 'June' 'July' *Princess Prince vol. 1 - written by: Adamant and illustrated by: Tomo Kunisawa *Shimokita Cafe Emote ~The Habit of Not Know the Taste of Love~ - written by: Ichi Senshi and illustrated by: Hanayo Nanamura *I Love You Too 1 - written by: DiDi_XD and illustrated by Masara Minase *Ang Magnanakaw Sa Dilim - written by: bulletradio and illustrated by: Masara Minase *Ang B*stos sa Kanto! Book 2 - written by: YorTzekai and illustrated by: Tomo Kunisawa *I Love You, Paolo! vol. 2 - written by: haydenagenda and illustrated by: Ryou Mizukane *Unexpected Love Affair: The Wedding -SEASON 3- vol. 3 - written by: iamkenth and illustrated by: Chandi Schiavone *FanGay (Ibaba) - written by: 2YellowMonster3 and illustrated by: Mitsunaga Hirama *My Delayed Feelings for My Bestfriend - written by: Hiro_Jiro_ToT and illustrated by: Chikako Rikuyuu *Lets Stop! I'm Falling in Love - written by: eRockinLove and illustrated by: Tomo Kunisawa *Unexpected Ever After - written by: zeichie and illustrated by: Ami Oyamada *Ang Cheerleader Ng Buhay Ko Part 1 - written by: littled3vil and illustrated by: Hikaru Matsui 'August' *My Brother, My Love - written by: queeriosity and illustrated by: Ryouka Oda *The Accidental (Nerd) Model - written by: YaJynnoS and illustrated by: Yumi Suo *Mahal na kita, gago. vol. 1 - written by: artfweak and illustrated by: Bosco Takasaki *Lust in Life 1 - written by: Apostle18 and illustrated by: Elicia Veluz *Karma's Lullaby - written by: DisorderxDisaster and illustrated by: Isabel Aurora Sanchez *I Kissed A Badboy - written by: StickyOne and illustrated by: Tomo Kunisawa *The Barrio Gay - written by: LdeRamon and illustrated by: Akira Takamine *My Alien Soulmate - written by: Badorita and illustrated by: Ryouka Oda *Hatching Sound in Love - written by: Hotaru Himekawa and illustrated by: Akira Kanbe *Si Tol ang Lover Ko - written and illustrated by: Ai_Tenshi *Young Porcelain Bride - written by: WeAim2Pls and illustrated by: Tomo Kunisawa 'September' *Mahal Kita Pero - written by: SyMole and illustrated by: Kyou Kitazawa *Ang Badboy Kong BOYFIE - written by: MistVENUS016 illustrated by: Elicia Veluz *His Boyfriend - written by: JayceeLMejica illustrated by: Bosco Takasaki *Poncho and Pilato 1 - written by: calavan illustrated by: Tomo Kunisawa *Their Shared Mate - written by: XxCatXKittyxX and illustrated by: Ellie Mamahara *Busy Ka Nanaman - written by: BerryCuteness and illustrated by: Ami Oyamada *Play With Me - written by: InfiniteTeal illustrated by: Tomo Kunisawa *Cassanovas Baby vol. 1 - written by: kamsahamnidda illustrated by: Ai Hasukawa *Panget Mo! - written by: Adamant and illustrated by: Isabel Aurora Sanchez amd Tomo Kunisawa *I'm In Love With A Straight Guy - written by: hermesskylight illustrated by: Marie Joy Torres *Courtship of Salvatore - written by: Barbara Katagiri and illustrated by: Yuri Ebihara 'October' *Halimaw Sa Punong Balete vol. 5 - written by: iamkenth and illustrated by: Akiho Kousaka *I Kissed A Badboy dos -Para sa Mahal- - written by: StickyOne and illustrated by: Tomo Kunisawa *Princess Prince vol. 2 - written by: Adamant and illustrated by: Tomo Kunisawa *Licit Serendipity of Love (one) - written by: johnielparas illustrated by: Ellie Mamahara *Furachi na Therapist - written by: Aki Morimoto and illustrated by: Sumiko Mannji *Scion and Convenience Marriage!? - written by: Aki Morimoto and illustrated by: Noboru Takatsuki *The Mafia Affair - written by: Ysa_Senpai and illustrated by: Masara Minase *Rorschach Blots - written by: RoughDraftHero and illustrated by: Ami Oyamada *Darkness Color of The Dolce Vita - written by: Satoru Kannagi and illustrated by: Yuri Ebihara *Lovely Charming (original novel) - written by: Chloe Candy Evangelita and illustrated by: Marie Joy Torres & Tomo Kunisawa 'November' *Poncho and Pilato 2 - written by: calavan illustrated by: Tomo Kunisawa *Mahal na kita, gago. vol. 2 - written by: artfweak and illustrated by: Bosco Takasaki *Lust in Life 2 - written by: Apostle18 and illustrated by: Elicia Veluz *Teardrops on my Diary vol. 4 - written by: chabbyworld143 illustrated by: Tomo Kunisawa *I'm Yours, forever.. - written by: LaChinita03 illustrated by: Masara Minase *Changing - written by: SomeoneLikeK illustrated by: Tomo Kunisawa *Nolan: Sana Dalawa Ang Puso Ko vol. 5 - written by: Claretta illustrated by: Tomo Kunisawa *Just Friends - written by: Poetically-Damaged illustrated by: Tomo Kunisawa 'December' *Elegant Holiday of The Young President - written by: Aki Morimoto and illustrated by: Noboru Takatsuki *Changing Will - written by: SkeneKidz and illustrated by: Bosco Takasaki *Panget Mo! 2 - written by: Adamant and illustrated by: Isabel Aurora Sanchez amd Tomo Kunisawa *I Can Fight Him Back - written by: junjouheart and illustrated by: Bosco Takasaki *Hi Soulmate - written by: geogerabie and illustrated by: Masara Minase *When The Rainbow Ends - written by: Soju illustrated by: Tomo Kunisawa *Destined to Each Other - written by: MinHee4 illustrated by: Isabel Aurora Sanchez *Just Me 1 - written by: jessaya_chan91 and illustrated by: Tomo Kunisawa *Mr. Genius X Mr. Blood Sucker BOOK 1 - written by: Ai_Tenshi and illustrated by: Tomo Kunisawa *Sundae - written by: chasterrassel and illustrated by: Tomo Kunisawa and Chanel Rodeo *Never Assume it's just My Inspirasyon vol. 1 - written by: BrixieSangster and illustrated by: Ryouka Oda 2016 'January' *The Nobody's Tale - written by: VIXXODIA and illustrated by: Tomo Kunisawa *My Cute Neighbor - written by: Akatsuki_Haru and illustrated by: Ellie Mamahara *My Bro My Love (Next Love) - written by: OneIVTree and illustrated by: Tomo Kunisawa *Sinong Pipiliin ko? - written by: Suckle_23 and illustrated by: Amelia de las Alas *Im The Best - written by: KielSantos and illustrated by: Tomo Kunisawa *Sikreto - written by: hahappines09 and illustrated by: Tomo Kunisawa *Camomile Rhapsody - written by: Karin Tsukino and illustrated by: Bosco Takasaki *It Which Ride - Noruno wa Docchida - written by: Rena Shuhdoh and illustrated by: Ellie Mamahara 'February' *Aiming for the #1 Spot in your heart - written by: DoubleCombo_RK and illustrated by: Michiwo Komashiro *Sa Aking Paglisan - written by: leonhart_1112 and illustrated by: Ami Oyamada *sir sungit - written by: jhayem2316 and illustrated by: Tomo Kunisawa *I Didn't Expect the Unexpected - written by: jaen_98 and illustrated by: Tatsuru Kouji *Kaleidoscope - written by: XerunSalmirro and illustrated by: Kai Asou *My ex is My groom - written by: leonhart_1112 and illustrated by: Kyou Kitazawa *daddy's choice - written by: develish_yang and illustrated by: Tomo Kunisawa *Fruit for You are I am Only - written by: Jinko Kitazawa and illustrated by: Chiharu Kawai 'March' *Exchange Student Part One - written by: fendrill and illustrated by: Tomo Kunisawa *Trained by A Dominant - written by: Khalfie and illustrated by: Masara Minase *The Nerd I'm Obsessed with - written by: TheAshtone and illustrated by: Nora Jane Laurel *Captivated Hearts - written by: RobertAdler and illustrated by: Naduki Kojima *My Boss 1 - written by: CreammeOh and illustrated by: Kyou Kitazawa *Just Me Part 1 - written by: jessaya_chan91 and illustrated by: Bosco Takasaki *BOARDMATES - written by: BOYTotot and illustrated by: Chantel Rodeo *Playboy - written by: [asteREEsk and illustrated by: Kai Asou 'April' later 'May' later Online Manga Adaption *Comfort Room - written by: allenbacor and illustrated by: Michiwo Komashiro (ongoing) *Medyo Bad Boy (manga) - original work by: FragileHeart26 and Illustrated by: Tanaka Ogeretsu x Character Designer by: Tomo Kunisawa (ongoing) Upcoming Books *Romantic Leadership in Secrets - Himitsu no Renai Shidou - written by: Aisu Takamine and illustrated by: Kaede Rikuro *Hindi Kotse Pag-Ibig (pocketbook) bestseller reprint - written by: Gigi Javier Alfonso and illustrated by: Chantel Rodeo *Love, Sex, Insecurity - written by: RobertoAdler and illustrated by: Enjin Yamimaru *O.M.G! I'm Engaged? - written by: ImYourSecretReader and illustrated by: Ai Hasukawa External links *http://www.blpushmagazine.com/wattpad_light_novel/Ana-Aklatan *http://www.blpushmagazine.com/wattpad_light_novel/Ana-Aklatan-Erotika-Koleksyon *http://www.blpushmagazine.com/wattpad_light_novel/BL-Push-Pop-Ciana-Aklatan *http://www.blpushmagazine.com/wattpad_light_novel/BL-Push-Pop-Ciana-Aklatan-Erotika-Koleksyon *https://www.facebook.com/BLPushPopWattpadLightNovelSeries *https://summitnewsstand.com.ph/blpushpopwattpadlightnovelseries * Category:BL Push Magazine Category:Book publishing company imprints